


You're just a little slave

by Anonymous



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, Futanari, Lots of Sex, Porn Without Plot, just porn, lesbian bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nozomi decides that it's Elis turn to be dom for once, a position Eli takes up with much hesitation.However, she soon finds that she really enjoys this a lot.like a lot a lot.





	You're just a little slave

"So uh...you sure you wanna go through with this?"  
Eli looked down at her girlfriend, who was sporting her usual grin, despite the fact that she was currently completely naked and had a pair of handcuffs around her wrists.  
"B-Because we can reverse roles if you like.."  
The purple haired woman giggles at that, sending a mischievous wink in Elis direction.  
"Hey, I've always dominated until now, it's your turn for once."  
Eli swallowed empty at that.  
It was true, in basically all of their sexual endeavors, including the type they were about to engage in once again, Nozomi had always been a top.  
And holly fuck she was also way too good at it for her own good.  
Which was probably why she had suggested Eli to dominate the next round, a position the blonde had taken up only hesitantly.  
Not because she didn't want to.  
Oh hell no, she was incredibly eager to wipe that everlasting smug look off of her girlfriends face for once and be the one on top.  
It's just that, well, she had absolutely no idea of what to do.  
"Elichi, you can stop staring off into the distance and start yknow~"  
Nozomi broke through her thoughts in a sing song voice.  
"R-Right...uh..."  
"Safe words?"  
Nozomi offered helpfully.  
"Right. Yeah. You know them?"  
"Red is stop, Green is go. Pretty darn simple."  
Eli nodded nervously, tinkering with her clothing.  
"A-Alright then...I should get changed."  
And get into the right mood, no way could she top in this nervous state.  
"Don't take too long, or I may have to end up just doing myself."  
Eli locked the closet door behind her, glancing at the clothing that she had bought for today and the various tools she had purchased as well.  
She had even acquired a book on how to dominate so maybe she could do this.  
Yeah totally.  
She had been the victim every time, she must know how to do the reverse by now right?  
Quickly slipping into the very skimpy outfit, she looked at herself in the mirror.  
She now wore a police top, that barely covered her generous chest, and a very, very short miniskirt that would send Umi comatose.  
On top of that, a baton and another pair of handcuffs were strapped to her belt. Additionally she had also purchased a small vibrator.  
Yeah this would absolutely go great.  
Stepping out, she found Nozomi sitting up on the bed, hungry eyes looking her up and down as she let out a low whistle.  
"Woha, not bad there Elichi. I can really see your dick pressing against the tight skirt."  
That comment alone, and maybe the incredibly provocative sitting situation of Nozomi, was enough for Eli to feel her dick press up hardly against the fabric.  
"Weren't you supposed to be the sub here?"  
"I was, but my prison warden seems to be lacking authority."  
Eli growled lowly, getting fed up with how her supposed toy was treating her.  
"Oh, did I make you upset? I'm ever so sorry."  
Of course she wasn't.  
She was doing her very best to get Eli fuming and god was it working.  
"Oh that does it."  
The blonde strode up to her girlfriend, smacking her across the face hardly.  
She regretted the action immediately, but as after a second of hesitation, no safe word was uttered, she decided she was in the clear.  
Oh she was going to make her tormentor pay dearly for all the times beforehand.  
"Listen up."  
She grabbed the purple haired girl by the neck gruffly, making sure to avoid any damage.  
"Tonight you aren't in charge. You better understand that quickly. You're mine to use and this is for my pleasure."  
She growled, relishing the feeling of power that overcame her in that moment.  
The fire in Nozomis eyes seemed to reduce slightly for a moment, as she let out a low whine.  
"Y-Yes."  
Okay that was definitely on purpose.  
"Yes what?"  
Elis grip on her preys throat tightened as she watched Nozomis juices slowly roll down her legs.  
"Y-Yes mistress!"  
She yelped.  
Nodding satisfied, Eli threw the girl back onto the bed, with her ass raised in the air.  
It was truly a beautiful sight and she already dearly wished to just fuck her ass raw, but she knew that wouldn't nearly be enough.  
"Keep your eyes forward, do not look back, no matter what!"  
Nozomi nodded obediently, keeping her head straight forward.  
That was, until she felt the cold handle of the baton pressing against he router lips.  
"Wh-What is that?"  
She turned around, much to Elis joy.  
"Didn't I say."  
She began, slamming the baton deeply into Nozomis dripping cunt.  
"To keep your eyes to the front?"  
She shot forwards, wrapping her hand around her preys delicate neck again, while simultaneously rocking the baton gruffly inside Nozomi, causing her to elicit small whimpers with each sudden movement.  
"I-I'm sorry mistress."  
She whined, prompting Eli to jam the baton in farther, before pulling it back out, letting Nozomis juices drip from it freely.  
"Getting turned on for being treated like dirt."  
She swung the baton down hard on her girlfriends ass, hard enough to leave a bright red mark and hard enough for Nozomi to let out a muffled scream.  
"You truly are just a big breasted whore."  
The baton swung down again and again, each time Nozomis screams turned slowly more and more into moans of pleasure.  
Relenting, Eli pulled the baton back from Nozomis ass and shoved it into her face, making sure to get the girls own juices onto her skin.  
"Clean it up."  
"Elichi it's just a baton, I don't see why-"  
She was cut off as the blonde decided to gruffly jam it into her mouth, as far as she knew that Nozomi could take it with ease.  
"I said clean it up."  
She whispered huskily, her erection getting ever so hard to bear with.  
"Depending on how good you do, I'll decide if I'll use lube or not to fuck your ass raw."  
She smirked as she received the expected response as Nozomi began to complacently suckle on the baton, making sure to lick off her own juices.  
Eli had positioned herself behind her prey and had begun grinding against her dripping cunt without mercy, while bending down to whisper condescendingly in her ear.  
"Can you taste the shame on it? The shame of being dominated by someone stronger? Of being helpless against anything they do?"  
Eli laughed cruelly as she pulled the baton out of the drooling girls mouth, who simply panted in response.  
"Well, seeing as you did a good job, I suppose I should use lube....but you know, I'm not really feeling like it."  
Eli relished the look of surprise that overcame Nozomis face as she looked back at her mistress.  
"Hey wait! That's not fair!"  
She protested, as Eli lined her shaft up with her asshole, rubbing it against it teasingly.  
After another second, in which a safe word could have been uttered, Eli grinned in triumph.  
"And why pray tell, would I have to be fair to a simple slave like you?"  
On the last word she plunged her dick in, eliciting another groan from her victim.  
"Yeah, this is way fucking better!"  
She cackled, gripping onto Nozomis hips as she thrust in repeatedly, feeling ready to cum at any moment.  
Nozomi was absolutely right, being the top was fucking great.  
Beneath her, she could hear Nozomis moans, which mixed in with her own.  
"I'm going to fuck your ass raw until I cum in your worthless shithole!"  
Eli smirked again and gripped her girlfriends hips tighter, an idea popping into her head.  
Quickly retreiving the baton, she toyed with it at Nozomis entrance, laughing at the slickness she felt.  
"How worthless to get off to being defiled like this."  
She thrust it in again, sending a kick with her knee in the direction as well, enjoying every bit of payback that she could give her tormentor.  
Grabbing one of the two twintails, Eli pulled Nozomi back against her dick, and in one shuddering ride, she emptied out inside the purple haired womans ass, pulling out and finishing up on her ass and back.  
"The best way to mark ones property, don't you think so too?"  
At this point, Nozomi could only feebily nod, her gaze seemed to be completely clouded at this point.  
"Turn around, get your throat fuckhole facing me."  
Abliging, Nozomi moved herself, her drool still leaking out of the sides of her mouth.  
Eli took out a small ringag and fastened it to Nozomis mouth, tugging on her defensless tongue.  
"How terrible you must feel, in such a state."  
She extracted the baton again and ran it along Nozomis tongue, then jammed it back into her gaping mouth, causing her to gag profusely before recovering.  
"I feel like I could really get used to this."  
She fished the baton out and threw it away, taking out a small vibrator and stuffing it deeply into her girlfriends dripping pussy before turning it onto an irritatingly low mode.  
"What would you do, if I decided to just keep you like this?"  
Eli bent down, using one slender finger to prop Nozomis chin up, forcing her to face her mistress.  
"You couldn't do anything if I just felt like doing that."  
Eli cackled again at the shocked look that overtook her girlfriends face.  
Before she could even try to sputter anything out in protest however, Eli decided to plug up her mouth, shoving her shaft down her damp throat.  
"Fuck yeah."  
She groaned, thrusting in and out lazily.  
"This is all you're good at. Being a slave to me."  
She left off by shoving her entire length down her throat, smiling geefuly at the desperate chocking that overtook Nozomi, before she finally breathed normally again.  
Holding Nozomis face steady, she suddenly began thrusting in hard.  
A lot harder than before.  
"You better swallow every single drop of what's about to come."  
Eli groaned huskily as she felt her climax approaching.  
"Or I'll make sure that you wont ever be able to walk again!"  
With one final thrust she burried Nozomis face in her crotch, cumming down her throat and after pulling out, onto her face and chest.  
Truly this was a wonderful sight.  
"E-Elichi pwease.."  
Nozomi groaned, her voice distorted by the gag.  
"I see you really want to climax too."  
Eli grinned wickedly as she turned her prey onto her back and got her dick aligned with her cunt.  
"Let's see what I can do about that."  
She bent down, biting her victims ear roughly.  
"After all, this dick is all you live for isn't it, so I better make sure it stays that way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way to embarrassed to post this anywhere but anonymous 
> 
>  
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Literally my first ever smut so uh....please enjoy?
> 
>  
> 
> If anyone wants i would be open for continuing


End file.
